


Cock-Deep in a Demon

by MDidact (SaigonTimeMD)



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Minor Violence, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigonTimeMD/pseuds/MDidact
Summary: A marine fighting the legions of Hell on Earth has an unlikely encounter with an Imp. Perhaps love (or at least lust) can bloom on a battlefield!





	

                Sgt. Dacote’s sigh came out as a static-masked huff through vox speaker of his helmet as he leaned against the bombed-out building, a moment of relaxation under blood-red skies. The demonic invasion had only begun a few months ago, but he felt like he’d been fighting this war for years. Why they came to Earth and what they wanted were mysteries Dacote didn’t concern himself with unraveling. They were demons, and the only thing standing between them and the last few pockets of hiding civilians was him and his shotgun; that was all he needed to know. He gave his shotgun a pump and moved on.

                He’d heard the Imp’s ‘sneak’ attack from a mile away. The heavy, frenzied breathing through jagged, bared teeth was as obvious as a neon sign, and catching the leaping demon’s head with the butt of his pump-action as it flew past him was a defensive strike the sergeant had performed countless times before. It landed on the scorched asphalt with a grunt and lay there in an ass-up daze. Sgt. Dacote wasn’t interested in letting it get back up, but as he raised his shotgun, he hesitated to pull the trigger. The demon’s round behind waved slightly back and forth in the air with every half-conscious breath, its smooth, brown skin glistening in the light from the Hellfire-filled sky. Although the wretch lacked any visible sex organs, an inviting, puckered butthole lay between its sculpted cheeks.

                The sergeant swallowed hard and felt the armor around his lower body tighten. He hadn’t felt a woman’s touch since before the invasion and the idea of jacking off in the middle of a war with Hell always seemed disrespectful to Dacote, but the release that came with blasting the soldiers of Hades to bloody chunks had never been close to enough. Still, it was a demon lying ass-up before him; was he really so far gone that this was what he used to sate the slowly rising need in his loins? The Imp made a half-hearted attempt to rise to its knees, but it fell back down, still mostly out-of-it, and its muscular rump jiggled back and forth lasciviously. Sgt. Dacote dropped his shotgun and then his trousers. Evidently, it was.

                He spread the Imp’s cheeks and pressed his stiffened cock against its plump hole. The creature’s skin was covered in a thin, oily sheen, and he coated all seven inches of his shaft with a palmful of the stuff - more for his lubrication than the demon’s. Satisfied his cock was slick enough, the sergeant gripped the demon by its masculine hips and thrust forward. Between its lowered consciousness and the natural lubricant, the Imp offered no resistance save for a reflexive growl, and Dacote’s cock easily entered the Imp’s flexible asshole, the sphincter sealing around his veiny length. The Imp’s insides were hot - almost unbearably so - and the sergeant was sweating by the time his abdomen pressed against the creature’s round rear, hilting in the Hellspawn on the first go. He pulled out slowly, and the warm, brimstone-tinged air felt positively cold on the exposed inches of his shaft in comparison to the inferno within the Imp; the demon’s relaxed hole dragged wonderfully along his length as he withdrew, its natural elasticity causing just enough friction to send a shiver up the sergeant’s spine.

                If there had been any doubts before, they were gone now.

                Having tested the waters, so to speak, Sgt. Dacote began to piston his hips roughly, thrusting in and out of the dazed Imp’s wonderfully hell-acious ass, his balls slapping against the demon’s bare, featureless groin. The sergeant had been lucky enough to fuck a few asses in his time, but never any like this; his fingers dug into the Imp’s narrow hips as he vented his stress and frustration, and the slick flesh gave way, his digits leaving dark brown trails in its skin. His ego soaring, the sergeant gave the Imp’s muscular rear a swift slap, and the creature made a noise that could’ve been mistaken for a ragged, throaty moan.

                “Do you like that? Hmm?” Dacote taunted, spanking the Imp again. Another inarticulate noise, louder this time. “I’ll bet you do, you fucking bitch! You little demon bitch boy!” A third slap, then a fourth. The Imp’s fingers twitched. “No cock, so all you can do is get _FUCKED_!” The sergeant wound up and brought his palm crashing across the Imp’s spank-darkened rear in a mighty slap that reverberated down the desolate, wreckage-strewn road. The demon’s body tightened and its head shot up, pupil-less ruby eyes turned back towards the sergeant as its mouth hung open, a slick trail of drool dripping from one side. The sergeant immediately froze in fear as he tried to estimate the demon’s facial expression and, as a result, how quickly he should be reaching for his shotgun. The look on the Imp’s face wasn’t fear and it certainly wasn’t anger, but the sergeant struggled to put a name to it: the edges of its thin, dark red lips turned up slightly, and its glowing red eyes opened wide as the full measure of its situation seemed to dawn. Its too-long tongue licked the trail of spit from its cheek, then, with an unmistakable smile, it nodded enthusiastically. Sgt. Dacote pointed to his dick, still half-buried in the demon’s welcoming asshole, and cocked his head in question. The Imp nodded again, faster, almost desperately, and bit its lip in need.

 _Fuck it_ , the sergeant thought, and he grabbed the demon’s hips again.

                With deep, hard thrusts, Dacote rammed his cock into the Imp’s blazing hot ass, and the demon howled with pleasure. Now fully conscious, the Imp intentionally tightened its anus, and the walls caressed the sergeant’s shaft like a long-lost lover returned. The demon’s grip was so unearthly welcoming that the sergeant found himself loathe to leave, and he started pivoting his hips after slamming it home, making sure every inch of the Imp’s insides felt every inch of his man meat. The Imp growled in response and slammed its hips back against the sergeant; the demon’s greater bulk knocked Dacote on his back, and his cock flopped free in the open air, but only for a moment - the Imp was on top of him as soon as his back touched the Hell-blackened road. It straddled him, still facing away, and carefully guided his cock back home, the white inches of his shaft disappearing between its dark brown buttcheeks. Dacote laid his head back and moaned as the Imp sunk down the length of his prick and began to bounce on it. The demon put its arms back on his chest to support itself, and the bone-white claws dug slightly into his green armor, but the sergeant couldn’t have possibly cared less at that moment; the pressure in his lower body was steadily building, and the Imp’s surprisingly skilled asshole massaged every inch of his shaft. The demon seemed to be enjoying itself immensely, and the sergeant wondered if things might’ve gone differently if the first people to meet the invading Hellspawn were pornstars instead of soldiers.

                Leaving huge, ugly claw marks in the sergeant’s armor, the Imp’s grip slipped and it fell back against the marine’s chest with a groan, its asshole clenching and hugging his cock. Feeling release on the horizon, Dacote grabbed the demon’s hips, lifted slightly, and started jackhammering his own hips against it, the Imp’s amazing anus squeezing his length for dear life. The Imp moaned in pleasure as it took the full measure of the sergeant’s shaft with every thrust, and its brown, muscular body rocked against his sympathetically. He felt the creature’s tongue against his skin, and the Imp planted awkward, toothy kisses up and down his neck, unable to move in that position but still eager to show its appreciation. The demon’s breath was hot, heavy, and ragged, and he could hear the sound of his own labored breathing through the helmet’s speakers; he was only seconds away, and it sounded like the Imp was too, which was good, because if human girls hated it when their guy didn’t make them cum, Sgt. Dacote had absolutely no interest in finding out how a demon would react. A sharp tapping dragged the marine out of his trepidation, and he realized the Imp was knocking on the glass of his helmet. He looked to the side, his brown eyes meeting the demon’s ruby-red, and the Imp nodded at him with a wide, lascivious grin.

                The sergeant’s body stiffened as he came, pasting the inside of the Imp with a big fucking gush of cum, and its asshole spasmed around the base of his cock as glob after glob of seed pushed past the sphincter. The Imp roared, half deafening the sergeant in the throes of its ecstasy, and it writhed on the marine’s twitching cock like a worm on a hook, shaking and juddering as its hellish muscles flexed. Its anus milked the sergeant dry, every drop of cum eliciting a shiver from the Imp’s body until at last it lay still, panting heavily, Dacote’s cock still buried in its rear. The sergeant relaxed in the otherworldly afterglow, all thoughts of bloodshed temporarily pushed away by the pleasant haze of post-coital bliss. Without thinking, he patted the Imp on the head softly, and it gave his neck an affectionate lick.

                Down the street, the redder-than-usual Cacodemon’s green eye widened, and its monstrous mouth stretched into a toothy grin. It immediately sent a message back to the Hell dimension:

                “The answer has been found, but it’s going to take a _lot_  of explaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So in order to prepare for Doom: 2016 Edition, I played through the original games, and I noticed that the Imps have REALLY nice butts. So this happened.


End file.
